


Funny Twists

by ClearEyes95



Category: Crown Duel - Sherwood Smith
Genre: Crown Duel - Freeform, Diary, F/M, Gen, Irony, Sherwood Sherman, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearEyes95/pseuds/ClearEyes95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>>>>>SPOILER ALERT! READ UNDER YOUR OWN RISK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny Twists

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is SleepingSiren signing in with a test text about the novel written by Sherwood Sherman calles "Crown Duel" just to know how to upload my texts in this site. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it, and if you haven't read this book I suggest you turn back now because this might be a major spoiler for you. This novel is my current crush, so there might be more of it. Here it goes!

 

 

Dear diary:

If someone, anyone dared to tell me a year ago that I’d be marrying the Marquis of Shevraeth, whose real name is Vidanric; I would have punched them straight in the nose for such nonsense. I have to admit, he is good-looking; actually, he is very handsome. But he also happens to be the one Galdran sent to stop our revolt, he’s the one who took me into Athanarel and allowed said tyrant to humiliate me in front of the whole court and who, by the way, also arranged an escape from the prison and saved my life more than once.

All this contradiction makes my head spin, such as the stupid revelation that he is, against my previous judgment, an excellent human being, a person who worries about the wellbeing of the people he’s about to govern, a kind gentleman whose courtship would melt any girl and the man I fell in love with. When did that happen, I have not the slightest idea. But when we kissed, when he collected on the wager, I did not dislike it and I didn’t try to push him away. Why did he ever fell in love with _me_ , the person who seemed to hate him the most, I also don’t know.

But who cares, really, if tonight I’ll be his wife? Also, the tiny little detail that I’ll become queen unnerves me so… I’m not good at court, I’m still learning; and as much as I like reading about politics, there’s a lot in the practice of it that I don’t understand and that I might get wrong out of pure ignorance. And there’ll be tons of people watching me today, and if I do any mistake, as little as it might be, my whole life will be gossip! I can’t afford to screw this up, which is what I fear the most.

And yet, when I see him standing there in front of me, gleaming in his new suit, his eyes glowing with mirth, I forget all about everything. Suddenly, there's only us. Me, looking into his eyes, and he looking into mine. I stand next to him, where we say our vows, where he becomes king and names me queen. The rest of it is pure socialization; greetings here and there, eating an enormous fiest, receiving congratulations. And when we finally get to our new chambers, and is in reality only the two of us, I realized I'm the happiest girl in the world. Nothing can ruin the moment when we become one, and that is my most treasured memory.

I hope I can feel this way forever.

Meliara R. Astiar

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it; it's short, I know, but it's a test. I tried to emulate something Meliara would write on a journal if she had one, I hope you liked it. If you can comment on it, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I apologize for any mistakes in my writing, English is not my second lenguage.
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> SleepingSiren.


End file.
